Snapped
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Its finally happened, the day we all knew would come. Thanks to Julian's antics, Skipper's finally snapped. Can the penguins save Ringtail from Skipper's wrath?
1. He's Snapped

Morning in the zoo was quiet, crisp, and slow. Skipper was having his regular cup of Joe, Kowalski was doing some long division, Rico was reading Explosives Monthly, and Private was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Ah, nothing like a quiet morning, eh men?" Skipper sighed contently.

"You said it Skipper. No missions, no peril-" Kowalski replied, before getting cut off.

"And no dance parties." Skipper added happily.

"It is awfully quiet, Julian's usually up at this hour." Private remarked.

"Let's hope something terrible happened."

Skipper smirked as he climbed up the ladder to the fish bowl entrance. He tried to open it, but it didn't budge.

"What the duce?"

Private tried to open the large metal door, but it didn't budge either.

"What's going on around here?" Skipper shouted.

"Greetings, flightless birds!"

Julian popped out from behind the giant fish, holding his radio. He jumped to the floor, and closed the door.

"Ringtail, what's the meaning of this?" Skipper demanded angrily, jumping down to meet him.

"It is being the dancey party! I have decided to grace you with my presence and my dance skills." Julian replied.

"Why are two of our main entry ways locked?"

"Because, silly flat headed penguin, I knew you would probably get jealous of my skills and run away, so I locked you up. Now, let's party!"

Julian hit the play button, and the entire base was filled with loud music, causing it to tremor slightly. Julian started dancing, nudging Skipper every once and a while to try and get him to dance along.

"Ringtail! Cease this chaos now!" Skipper shouted.

"Sorry, I can't hear you!" Julian replied.

"THEN TURN IT DOWN!''

"You want it louder, okay, if you say so!"

The lemur king cranked it up, and started shaking his rump, the tip of his fuzzy tail brushing Skipper's face. The trio of penguins behind him could tell he was close to snapping.

"Um, Julian, do you suppose you could take this elsewhere?" Private asked nervously above the din.

"Hey, check out this new move! I call it the Spin Split!" Julian exclaimed, ignoring Private.

He balanced on his head and spun, "Here is the spin part!"

"Ringtail!" Skipper shouted, turning off the music and waddling over to the still dancing lemur. "We don't have time for-!"

"And here is the split!" Julian yelled, throwing his legs out. His foot came in contact with something, and sent it sailing through the air. He came to a stop and fell over, looking up to see what he'd kicked. Skipper was looking at his flipper, but then looked at the wall. Everyone looked to see the shattered remains of his coffee mug, the brown liquid spilled on the floor, and the fish lying next to it.

Kowalski, Rico, and Private let out horrified gasps, before glancing nervously at Skipper. Said penguin was simply standing there, eyes fixed on a point in the distance. Julian gazed at him curiously, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Eeeeh, what is being wrong with the bossy guy? " he asked.

"What have you done?" Kowalski squeaked.

"What have I-"

Julian was cut off as Kowalski, Rico, and Private tackled him and flew into the hole behind the fish, Private slamming it shut behind him.

They popped out of a manhole, and jumped to the lemur habitat. They landed next Maurice, who was relaxing in the lounge chair. He was startled by their sudden appearance, and sat up.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" he asked.

"I see no fire. What is the meaning of this! You do not tackle the king!" Julian shouted angrily.

"You have no idea what catastrophic disaster you've just unleashed!" Kowalski shouted hysterically.

"Oh boy, what'd he do this time?" Maurice asked tiredly.

"All I did was show off my awesomeness in dancing." Julian replied.

"You broke Skipper's coffee mug!" Private squeaked.

"I broke the stupid fishy cup, so what?"

"Skipper's coffee mug is his most important possession! He's had since the beginning!" Kowalski replied.

"Can't you just buy him a new one?" Maurice asked dully.

"Oh, the coffee mug is the least of our worries. We should be more concerned about what he's gonna do to you!" Kowalski exclaimed, pointing at Julian.

"Pfft, he cannot be doing anything to me. I am de king, it's in the rule book that no one can be hurting me." Julian replied casually.

"You don't understand, nothing can stop Skippah!" Private exclaimed.

"Just ask Bobo the clown." Kowalski added.

"Who da what?" Julian asked.

"Years ago, a clown came to our zoo, and put on a show for the kids. Unfortunately, during his cream pie routine, one badly aimed pie ended up hitting Skipper in the face…"

"Bobo hasn't been seen since." Private finished. Rico chuckled a little, a devious smirk on his face.

"So, what happened to him?" Maurice asked nervously.

"No one knows…"

"Uh, King Julian, maybe we should be worried."

"No, I have people for that. Mort!" Julian snapped his fingers. Mort immediately appeared.

"Be worrying for me!"

"Okay, I like worrying!" Mort cheered happily.

"So, uh, where is Skipper?" Maurice asked.

"He's still in the HQ, but he's a ticking time bomb now. It's only a matter of time before he explodes." Kowalski replied.

"When's that gonna happen?"

"Let's see, we've been here for two minutes, and the incident happen another two minutes ago, therefore, I would say he'll explode in-"

Suddenly the whole zoo shook, and all the animals were looking around curiously. The penguins and lemurs were gazing around fearfully, as were the chimps and Marlene, who had been around for the Bobo incident, and they knew; Skipper had lost it again.

The fish bowl at the penguin exhibit, which had been bolted shut, shuddered, before exploding off the hole and sailing through the air. It hit Mort on the head, and he fell backwards unconscious, while everyone stared at the penguin habitat with wide eyes.

"Zero seconds." Kowalski finished.

"!"

Skipper's shout rang throughout the zoo.

"Looks like that day's finally come." The poison dart frog known as Barry remarked. He looked at the chameleons, who were sitting across from him with a chess board between them.

"Pay up!"

They pushed a bug box full of buzzing flies toward him with annoyed expressions.

"Oh, and checkmate."

Back at the lemur habitat, everyone fell to the ground due to the tremors.

"What was that?" Maurice asked.

"Skippah!" Private shouted.

"Don't worry Private, we have a good two minute head start, so-" Kowalski started.

"No, I mean, IT'S SKIPPAH!" Private pointed a flipper.

Everyone looked to see Skipper near the edge of the platform, poised to attack. He was breathing heavily.

"Ringtail!" he seethed.

"Run Julian!" Private yelled.

Julian yelped and ducked behind Maurice and the now conscious Mort. "Mort, Maurice, be protecting me with your bodies and lives!" he ordered.

"Now Skipper," Kowalski started, "I understand you're a little cross with Julian, but I assure you that doing whatever it is you're thinking of doing is not going to solve your problem."

"Really? Cuz I'm pretty sure throwing him off a cliff into the ocean tied in a sack WILL SOLVE EVERYTHING!" Skipper shouted.

"I am starting to think he has lost some more of his mind screws Maurice." Julian remarked.

Skipper took a step toward the lemurs, but the other three penguins got in front of him in fighting stances.

"Stand aside, boys." He ordered with a glare.

"Skippah, it's our duty to protect the citizens of the zoo from everything, including…you?" Private stated nervously.

"Oh really, think you can stop me?"

The trio glanced at each other nervously before looking back at Skipper, who had a 'got-ya' smirk on his face.

Julian and the other two lemurs watched the scene, before Kowalski, Rico, and Private sailed by them and hit the fence behind them. They looked back at Skipper.

"Who's next?" he asked with a devious grin.

"Mort, be stopping the psycho bird!" Julian shouted, throwing the tiny lemur at Skipper.

"Wee!" Mort cheered. "I'm flying, I'm fly-"

Skipper smacked Mort aside, and the fluffy lemur landed on the bounce house below.

"Maurice, be stopping the psycho bird!" Julian corrected, cowering behind him.

"N-now Skipper, can't we talk this out like civilized gentlemen?" the grey lemur asked nervously.

Skipper's eyes narrowed, his beak curling into a snarl.

"He's all yours." Maurice gulped, shoving Julian in front of him and taking off.

"Hey! You are supposed to be protecting the king that is-" Julian shouted, before glancing at Skipper, who was cracking his flippers.

"-me?" the lemur king squeaked, before shrieking and jumping down to the bounce house.

Skipper followed suit, and the duo bounced out of the habitat. Julian took off the second he hit the pavement with Skipper tobaganning close behind.

"Keep running Julian!" Private yelled after him.

"Okay! SKY SPIRITS BE HELPING ME!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Can the sane penguins protect Julian? Stay tuned to find out! R&R!


	2. Keep Running

Julian yelped as he scampered up a tree to the highest branch he could reach.

He glanced around below and didn't see any sign of Skipper. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Ha ha, no penguin can catch me, for I, King Julian, cannot be caught!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly Skipper popped out from the foliage next to the lemur.

"Here's Skippy!" he exclaimed with a freaky looking smile on his face.

Julian shrieked and dove back down, jumping down the branches to the sidewalk. Skipper was quick to follow, and he gave chase as Julian jumped to the top of a wall. They jumped down into a habitat, and Julien took off as fast as he could. Immidietely he ran into something, and fell backwards.

He yelped, expecting to see Skipper, but saw Bada and Bing instead.

"Oh, phew, I thought you be the slap happy penguin." he sighed.

"Ey, whatta ya think yer doin here, eh?" Bada asked.

"Yeah, this is our personal habitat here." Bing added.

"Uh, I am recalling our many disputes, but perhaps you could be protecting me from the psycho bird?" Julien asked with a nervous smile.

"And why would we do that?"

"Because I am your king, and it is in everyone's job describtions to be protecting me."

The the gorillas glanced at each other, then back at Julien.

"Throw in a bucket of mangoes, and we'll see what we can do." Bing replied.

"Fine, whatever, just protect me already!"

"Where is he anyway?"

"Well, he was right behind me-"

Julien turned to see Skipper had disappeared.

"Where'd he go?"

He heard a crashing noise behind him, followed by two loud thuds, and he turned to see Bada and Bing unconcious on the ground. Skipper stood in front of him, dusting his flippers off.

"Gonna have to do better than that, Ringtail." the penguin remarked, smirking at the lemur.

Julien yelped and jumped out of the habitat. He raced through the zoo to another habitat, and scrambled over the wall and into the small cave. As the inhabitant came into view, he dove through the air and clung to her.

"Marlene! Save mehe!" he wailed.

"Julien, what the heck is going on?" the otter exclaimed, startled by his sudden appearance.

"Skipper is trying kill me!"

"Is that what that shout was about?"

"Yes! Just because I broke his stupid fishy coffee mug!"

"You broke his coffee mug? Dude, that's something you just don't do."

"Well how was I supposed to know that? It's not my fault he has the butter fingers! Or flippers, if you are wanting to be technical, but still."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Easy! You shall be the kingly body shield."

"Kingly body shiel-what?"

"You stand in front of me and keep him from hurting my kingly body, simple as that."

"Yeah, this sounds more like a sane penguin thing. Why don't you go ask them?"

"Because they're not gonna stop me."

They whipped around, and Julien yelped at the sight of Skipper and dove behind Marlene.

"Marlene, your shielding duties are beginning!" Julien exclaimed.

"Skipper, there are easier ways to handle this. Julien can buy you a new cup." Marlene stated.

"Uh, is this open to debate? Because I do not think a cup is in my budget." Julien remarked from behind her.

"Quiet, I'm trying to helping you out here. Anyway, Skipper, let's just calm down and talk this out."

"Stand aside Marlene." Skipper ordered sternly. He tried to side step her, but Julien grabbed her and moved out of the way, keeping Marlene in front of him, knowing Skipper wouldn't attack her.

Skipper jumped next to him, but Julien moved, forcing Marlene in front of him again.

"Hey! Guys! Cut it out! I'm not a shield! Hey!" she shouted as Skipper and Julien repeated this process over and over.

"This is a coward's ploy Ringtail."

"I can live with that."

Skipper snorted, then jumped into the air and landed behind Julien. The lemur yelped and jumped out of the way as Skipper lunged at him. Skipper ended up tackling Marlene, and Julien flew out of the habitat. Skipper jumped to his feet and took off after him.

"Sorry Marlene!" he called back as the otter glowered after them.

Skipper chased Julien to the reptile house, and the lemur took cover in the heavy foliage of the chameleon habitat as Skipper charged into the building. He looked around the building, but didn't see any sign of Julien. He stalked up to Barry's place.

"Where'd Ringtail go?" he demanded.

"Uhh, I didn't see him..." Barry stammered nervously.

Skipper's eyes narrowed, and Barry gulped as he shrunk under his gaze.

"But if I did see him, I wouldn't tell you that he's in the chameleon's habitat."

Skipper smirked with a nod of approval, and turned towards said reptile's exibit. Julien had been peeking out of the trees to watch what was going on, and quickly ducked back into the leaves, but he was too slow. Skipper smirked and started towards him.

"Come out of there Ringtail, take it like a man!" Skipper yelled.

"I would rather not take anything that has to do with hurting me like anything." Julien replied.

Skipper struck the tree he was in, and Julien fell out of the tree and hit the ground at Skipper's feet. He looked up at Skipper with a weak smile, but Skipper was glaring down at him.

"Friendly observation, you are letting your anger dominate your life." Julien stated, putting his hands together in a professional way.

Skipper drew his flipper back, and threw it forward. Julien screamed and rolled out of the way, and Skipper's fist hit the ground where he'd been, cracking it slightly. Julien scrambled to his feet and took off again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

How much longer can Julien keep this up? Stay tuned!


End file.
